


There is No Language in Our Lungs

by spuffyduds



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of marker, walk, spike.</p>
    </blockquote>





	There is No Language in Our Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of marker, walk, spike.

"FAGLET"?!?

The giant letters magic-markered on his dining room wall don't make any more sense the twentieth time Dan reads them, and he sighs and leans his head against the wall, studies the broken window glass sparkling around his feet. The walk from the hospital tired him out way more than it should have and, Jesus, if people are going to break into his house and mock him they shouldn't confuse him too. Was somebody just a terrible speller? Were they trying to be extra-insulting and say he wasn't just a fag, he was a really tiny fag?

"I'm a very _tall_ fag," he rasps out loud, and winces; it hurts his throat and his ears both.

He really can't sleep here tonight. He had this fantasy, in the hospital, that he'd end up going home with Duck--but they never talked about it, and the doctor suddenly handed him his walking papers when Duck wasn't visiting, and the idea of _calling_ Duck, of having to _ask_ him...no.

He flinches, heartbeat spiking, when there's a knock at the door; can't bring himself to go look.

A couple of minutes later Duck climbs, carefully, in through the shattered window. Comes over and stands next to him, studies the wall.

"Huh," Duck says. "Shitty speller."

Dan smiles a little. It feels strange.

"I got paint, window putty, we can get new glass tomorrow," Duck says. "C'mon, you can stay at my place."

"I don't want to be a burden," Dan whispers. "Just until we've fixed..."

Duck reaches out, puts his warm hand over Dan's mouth. And Dan can't figure out _anything_ today, doesn't know whether that's "Don't try to talk," or "Don't say _that_," but either way...okay, yes, and he nods.

 

\--END--


End file.
